


Rayach

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Deciso combattente [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con Pamela protagonista.
Relationships: Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Deciso combattente [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092152
Kudos: 2





	1. Primo incontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Yoko Shimomura.  
> Prompt: Schadenfreude; provare piacere vedendo le pene altrui.  
> Ho inteso il prompt sia come le disgrazie che faccio succedere al povero Radish, ma anche come gusto nel vedere i bulletti umiliati.  
> Lanciato dalla pagina: Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.

Primo incontro

Radish cadde in ginocchio e si pulì il sangue che gli sgorgava dal naso con il dorso della mano.

«Sei troppo carino per essere un saiyan. Sembri uno dei nostri dannati padroni» ringhiò un altro saiyan, guardando il bambino rialzarsi.

Un altro fece una risata gelida, deridendolo: «Sicuramente è anche debole come la feccia Tsufuru».

«Beh, con quei capelli da donna, è il minimo» disse il terzo.

Il piccolo Radish deglutì a vuoto e indietreggiò, tremando; il collo stretto da un collare e indosso solo una casacca marrone.

_Gine entrò in casa, teneva il figlio Radish incosciente tra le braccia: sporco di sangue e ricoperto da ferite ed ematomi._

_«Che è successo?!_ _» gridò Bardack._

_Gine gli rispose con un filo di voce: «È esausto, bagnato fradicio per la pioggia e temo rischi la vita… si stava allenando e ha esagerato_ _»._

_Bardack serrò un pugno e indietreggiò, dandole le spalle gemette:_ _«Resterà sempre un debole_ _»._

_«Come puoi dire una cosa del genere del nostro bambino?!_ _» sbraitò Gine. Radish aveva tentato inutilmente di socchiudere gli occhi, sentendo le parole del padre._

_«Attivo la macchina rigeneratrice_ _» mormorò Bardack, pallido in viso._

"Non gli permetterò di entrare in casa rubare! Il mio fratellino Turles è ancora nella boccia criogenica, potrebbero fargli del male! Mi sono allenato per combattere, posso riuscirci" si incoraggiò, mettendosi in posizione da battaglia. Gridò: «Non potete venire tutti i giorni a darmi fastidio o a derubare le cose in casa mia. Quando mio padre tornerà! …».

Il primo bambino che aveva parlato scattò, lo afferrò per i capelli e lo strattonò, facendolo cadere a terra, raggiungendolo con dei calci al volto, costringendolo a gridare di dolore. «Vai pure a piangere dal paparino. Tanto sei un debole» ringhiò. «Noi ti umiliamo ogni volta che ci pare» lo appoggiò il terzo bambino.

«Hiemer, non esagerare. Tu sei una seconda classe, lui una terza. Se continuo così lo ammazzi» disse il secondo bambino.

"Hiemer fa tutto questo solo perché la mia mamma ha rifiutato il suo papà" pensò Radish, le lacrime si mischiavano al suo sangue e gli rigavano il volto.

«Hiemer, tu e la tua banda di teppisti non avete nient’altro da fare?» domandò una voce.

I tre aggressori si voltarono e videro un giovinetto appena arrivato, alto un po’ più di loro.

«E tu chi diavolo sei?» domandò Hiemer.

«Io sono Rayach!» gridò in risposta il ragazzino dai lunghi capelli biondi. «È solo uno sporco mezzosangue» disse il terzo bambino.

Rayach ghignò e strinse la bandana azzurra che indossava. Scattò, mise a terra il secondo aggressore con un calcio al viso; schivò i colpi di Hiemer e lo raggiunse con una testata al mento, facendolo indietreggiare. Con una serie di pugni fece svenire il secondo aggressore e ghignò.

«Ne volete ancora?» li interrogò.

Hiemer si caricò in spalla il loro compagno incosciente e scappò, inseguito dall’altro appartenente alla sua banda.

Rayach si voltò e fece l’occhiolino a Radish, domandandogli: «Come ti chiami?».

«Radish! Wow, puoi allenarmi?!» gridò Radish, scosso da fremiti.


	2. Principino viziato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanciato dalla pagina: Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
> Prompt: Nunchi; la capacità di ascoltare e di comprendere le emozioni altrui.

Principino viziato

«Principe, tornate qui!» gridò Rayach. Il piccolo Vegeta correva, il mantello rosso gli svolazzava sulle spalle. «No! rispose

«Principe, vostro padre non vuole che lo raggiungiate nella sala del trono…» tentò di richiamarlo Rayach, strinse la bandana azzurra che indossava e sospirò pesantemente, i lunghi capelli biondi ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso. "Quel bambino mi porterà all’esasperazione. Ha solo due anni, ma è terribile! A Radish non è andata affatto meglio, ho sentito dire che la principessina Reghina è infernale" si consolò.

«Io detesto i tipi che incontra mio padre!» sbraitò il piccolo. La guardia iniziò a dirgli: «Vostra altezza, quando sarete grande capirete…». Vegeta lo interruppe: «Se non mi lasci andare, ti faccio sbranare da Fuffy».

«Principe, il vostro cane a tre teste non mi fa paura. Chi vi ha insegnato a ricattare la gente?» domandò stranito Rayach.

Vegeta indicò il comunicatore e spiegò: «Il signor Freezer fa tantissima paura, ma mi insegna tante cose. Mi chiama sempre».

La guardia del corpo fece una smorfia, pensando: "Quando riferirò questo al re non gli piacerà affatto".

«Se non hai paura del mio cane, potrei ricoprirti di piume e catrame. Non se ne va via facilmente» lo minacciò il bambino.

Rayach sospirò pesantemente, pensando: "Nappa darà la colpa a me per la sua maleducazione!". «Voi siete privo di ‘nunchi’» borbottò.

Vegeta si arrestò e tornò indietro, pensando: Una parola aliena! E domandò curioso: «Cos’è?».

Il mezzosangue spiegò: «La capacità di ascoltare e di comprendere le emozioni altrui».

«Nunchi» ripeté tra sé il bimbo.


	3. Cuoco e generale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanciato dalla pagina: Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
> Prompt: 02. Piuma e calamaio

Cuoco e generale

«Stai perdendo ancora tempo a cucinare? Vuoi fare come tua madre? Bruciare un buon potenziale combattivo dietro a cose simili?» domandò Bardack, indicando il grembiule che il piccolo indossava. Si portò la bottiglia alle labbra e bevve avidamente il liquore, la sigaretta gli cadde dentro il calamaio.

«N-no» esalò Radish. Trasalì quando il genitore colpì il calamaio facendolo finire a terra pesantemente, insieme alla penna al suo interno.

Bardack lo guardò fisso e sospirò, massaggiandosi il viso.

«La nostra libertà l’abbiamo conquistata, ma gli Tsufuru cercheranno di distruggerti piuttosto che lasciarcela. Non possiamo riposarci sugli allori, dobbiamo continuare a combattere per sopravvivere» gli ricordò.

Radish annuì, guardò il padre uscire e afferrò un accendino. Lo utilizzò per dare fuoco alle ricette che teneva nascoste nella tasca del grembiule, le lacrime gli rigarono il volto. Corse alla finestra e saltò fuori, correndo via, le ceneri erano finite accanto a ciò che rimaneva del calamaio.

"Continuerò ad allenarmi finché non sarò diventato più forte" giurò. "Con l’aiuto di Rayach posso riuscirci! Lui non mi prende in giro quando gli dico che mi piace cucinare!".


	4. Torneo saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanciato dalla pagina: Piume d'Ottone - la Cittadella degli Scrittori.  
> Prompt: Ukiyo; vivere il momento lontani dai fastidi della vita.

Torneo saiyan

Radish si lasciò cadere seduto per terra, a gambe larghe, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso. Anche l’altro giovane si abbandonò accanto a lui, ansimando.

"Amo questi momenti tra noi. Non esiste nient’altro, siamo lontani dai fastidi della vita. Come lo chiama lui? Ukiyo?

Uno dei tanti termini strani che usa, mi piacciono così tanto" pensò Radish. Domandò, ansante: «Le tue tecniche hanno sempre nomi esotici. Provengono dall’altra razza di cui fai parte?».

Rayach annuì, biascicando: «Sì». "Non ha mai voluto dirmi qual è, chissà cosa nasconde" pensò Radish.

Turles li raggiunse, annunciando: «Ragazzi, è iniziato il torneo saiyan! Potrà cambiare la nostra vita come guerrieri per sempre!». Gli altri due si voltarono verso di lui, ghignando esaltati.

«Finalmente vedremo quanto sono migliorato» disse Radish.


	5. Prima e ultima volta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt: DRAGON BALL Original character/Radish Ingenuità

Prima e ultima volta

Rayach socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise, accorgendosi che Radish si era addormentato sulla sedia su cui era accomodato, con la testa riversa sul letto, all’altezza delle sue gambe. Gli accarezzò il capo, passandogli le dita tra i lunghi capelli mori, al tocco Radish si svegliò mugolando.

Schiuse gli occhi, notando che era sveglia, si alzò seduto di scatto.

La luce della luna filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando l’ambiente di riflessi ora argentei ora blu.

«Sai, penso che domani a quest’ora sarò già morto» disse Rayach. Radish, serrando i pugni, rispose alzando la voce: «Che diamine dici?!».

L’altro continuò a sorridergli. «Questo lato focoso di te mi è sempre piaciuto. In realtà tu mi piaci da sempre» si dichiarò.

Radish si ritrovò a boccheggiare, arrossendo, indietreggiò, vedendo che l’altro, pur rimanendo seduto nel letto, aveva iniziato a spogliarsi, sfilandosi la camicia da notte.

«N-non sei in te… chiamo un dottore», la voce di Radish rassomigliò a un fruscio per quanto era bassa. Notò che l’altro si stava sfilando le fasce che gli stringevano il petto e si sentì mancare, trovandosi davanti un seno roseo e minuto.

«C-co-cosa…» balbettò Radish. «… Tu… sei… una lei…».

«Perdonami» sussurrò Rayach.

"Mi ha ingannato per tutta la vita. Ho peccato d’ingenuità!

Non mi sono mai domandato tante, troppe cose ed ora mi sento tradito" pensò Radish.

«Baciami. Ti prego, è il mio ultimo desiderio» disse lei e prese la mano di Radish, che deglutì rumorosamente.

«Il mio vero nome era Pamela…

So che non puoi perdonarmi, ma voglio essere viva, almeno una volta, con te, prima che sia troppo tardi» esalò Pamela.

Radish guardò le iridi di lei brillare, febbricitanti, riflettendo la luce delle lune.

«Mi sono sempre sentita così intatta, intoccata. Nessuno mi ha mai accarezzata, baciata. Io ti a…» iniziò a dire Pamela.

Radish chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, stringendola a sé. Si staccò da lei e le baciò la fronte bollente, la pezza era caduta a terra. «Sarai mia, questa notte» promise. Pamela incassò il capo tra le spalle, arrossendo, mentre anche lui si denudava del tutto.

Radish si mordicchiò un dito con aria concentrata, guardò il corpo di lei, ora completamente ignudo e si sporse, posandole dei baci delicati sui seni e sui capezzoli, fino a rendergli turgidi.

Pamela lo guardò entrare in lei con un dito e sussultò, sentendo un forte dolore all’inizio, Radish continuò a muoverlo lentamente. Notò il fastidio di lei e cercò di muoverlo più delicatamente, Pamela lo baciò e si scambiarono dei baci con passione.

Pamela sentì l’eccitazione crescere sempre di più e man mano il fastidio venne meno, Radish iniziò a sentirla umida e l’ascoltò gemere. Le posò un bacio delicato all’angolo della bocca ed entrò con un secondo dito. Pamela ansimò con forza, sentendolo gemere a sua volta.

Radish scivolò dentro Pamela lentamente e i muscoli di lei si contrassero, lui l’afferrò per le spalle e le baciò delicatamente la spalla. Si abbracciarono a vicenda, Pamela mosse delicatamente i fianchi e Radish le sussurrò all’orecchio: «Ti amo, ti amo tanto». Le allontanò una ciocca dorata con il naso, continuando a baciarle il collo, Pamela gli accarezzava le spalle muscolose, cercando di andargli incontro a fatica.

Radish arcuò la schiena, sentendo delle vampate di calore penetrare dal suo bassoventre.


	6. Lo avresti ascoltato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radish odia Zarbon con tutte le sue forze.  
> Scritto per il drabble day di WW. Prompt: Rabbia.

Lo avresti ascoltato

Radish gridò raggiungendo il muro con un pugno, graffiandosi le nocche e facendosi scricchiolare le ossa della mano. Era illuminato dalla luce elettrica della navicella.

Nappa, guardandolo, incrociò le braccia al petto e gli ricordò: «Sai che quel muro non è la faccia di Zarbon?».

Radish ringhiò: «Vorrei tanto che lo fosse».

Nappa scrollò le spalle e si staccò dalla parete a cui era appoggiato: «Dovresti imparare a controllare la rabbia».

Radish, rosso in volto, chinò il capo in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori. «Vuoi farti gli affari tuoi?! Sbraitò. Nappa borbottò: «Rayach l’avresti ascoltato».

«FUORI» tuonò Radish.

[100].


	7. Alla fine del torneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 11. Impronta di Piume d'Ottone.

Alla fine del torneo

«Siamo riusciti a vincere il torneo!» gridò Rayach. «Saresti arrivato primo e non secondo se all’ultimo non mi avessi fatto vincere» borbottò il piccolo Radish.

Il coetaneo scrollò le spalle. «L’importante era riuscire a farci notare e così è stato. Siamo stati presi nella guardia reale. Lasceremo la nostra impronta in questo mondo» disse deciso. "Nessuno avrebbe mai scommesso su una terza classe impacciata e un mezzosangue" pensò.

"Peccato che per vincere io non abbia lesinato colpi bassi. La mia potenza non sarebbe bastata se non avessi imparato quel colpo accecante o se non fossi riuscito a prendere alcuni nemici per la coda" rifletté Radish. Turles si vantò: «Io mi sono ritirato prima della fine perché ho avuto un incarico più prestigioso: sono stato assegnato all’esercito di Cooler».

Radish guardò il fratello, impallidendo. «Così non ci vedremo più» gemette. Turles gli rispose con un sorriso. «Tranquillo. Tornerò dalla missione di conquista sul pianeta degli alberi sacri in men che non si dica».

«Ti ricordo che da neonato è stato mandato su un pianeta lontano. L’ha conquistato ed è tornato. Lo farà anche questa volta» disse Rayach con tono rassicurante. Radish annuì, sospirando.


	8. Giuramento eterno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Little Nightmares 2 - End Of The Hall (Ending Theme); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2Fa3iock-s.  
> Prompt di Piume d'Ottone: Aubade, canzone o poema decantato al sorger del sole.

Giuramento eterno

Nappa era in piedi su una balaustra di legno, sopra il campo di allenamento. Guardando l’alba sorgere, con gli occhi umidi, iniziò a decantare un poema in saiyan antico, allargando le braccia.

Radish salì le scalette, sentendo la sua voce carica di sentimento. «Allora sono vere le voci che girano sul suo conto, maestro. Lei è veramente un nobile decaduto in quanto orfano» disse.

Il colosso abbassò le braccia e si voltò, Radish se lo trovò davanti. «È vera anche l’altra voce che gira su di me. Sono un capo addestratore intransigente, qui in accademia. Quindi, ragazzino, ti renderò un forte combattente che tu lo voglia o no», il vento faceva ondeggiare il suo unico e ampio ciuffo moro.

"Deve essere forte se è riuscito a battere anche Rayach" pensò Radish, impensierendosi.

«Sei venuto qui a parlarmi del tuo amico? Del perché non si sta allenando con noi?» sentì l’altro chiedergli. Annuì.

Nappa proseguì: «Al momento la sua potenza combattiva è pari a zero. Puoi usare un rivelatore su di lui quando lo vedi se non ci credi».

Radish si mise in posizione di combattimento. «Rimangiatevelo!» gridò.

Nappa scosse il capo. «Sapevo che avresti pensato a una menzogna. I suoi poteri stavano uccidendolo, se non li avessi bloccati, gli sarebbe rimasto poco da vivere».

«C-cosa…» farfugliò Radish, cadendo in ginocchio.

La risposta del più grande fu: «Avrei potuto farlo cacciare, ma quel tipo è in gamba. L’ho passato alle missioni di supporto e alla guida di veicoli d’assalto» Nappa ghignò, aggiungendo: «Oh, non c’è bisogno che mi ringrazi».

Radish si mise carponi, piangendo. «Nappa, per avergli salvato la vita, ti sarò per sempre debitore» giurò.


	9. Segreti malcelati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Enigma di Piume d’Ottone.

Segreti malcelati

«Non avresti dovuto usare i tuoi poteri per salvarmi» gemette Radish, tremando.

Rayach era intento a fasciargli il braccio ferito. Borbottò: «Ho solo vent’anni, volevo usarli almeno un’altra volta. Quante storie» borbottò. Le bende di Radish s’impregnarono di sangue.

«Sei sempre più pallido. Sei sicuro che non li stai usando di nascosto?» domandò Radish. Sfiorò la spalla di Rayach con la mano, quest’ultimo arrossì, rabbrividì e si scostò. L’amico, guardandolo alzarsi di scatto, gli chiese: «È successo qualcosa?».

Rayach mentì: «Niente». Si voltò dandogli le spalle, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi. «Ho saputo che tu e Nappa siete stati reclutati da Lord Freezer» disse gelido.

«Oh sì, da parecchio ormai. Ci occupiamo del principino Vegeta. Domani ho un’altra con loro. Se vuoi al ritorno passo a raccontartela» propose Radish.

Rayach gli sorrise. «Con piacere». "Capirai mai che con te desidero un altro tipo di relazione? Eppure quello che provo non mi sembra un ‘enigma’ così criptico. Temo che tutti gli altri se ne siano già accorti".


End file.
